Idiota & Problemática
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sobre um idiota e uma problemática. x NARA SHIKAMARU/SABAKU NO TEMARI, presente para Temaris2SShika e InuzukaTenTenChan x COMPLETA!
1. Idiota

_essa é uma twoshot de presente para duas BFs (Best Friends): _Temaris2SShika _(o primeiro cap. XP) e_ Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan_ (o segundo) bom... eu espero que aproveitem'_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Se me pertencesse Sasori tava vivo, Naruto morto e havia incesto pra todos os lados n.n'

* * *

_

**Idiota**

Shikamaru sempre fora um idiota. Não importava quantas vezes tentasse, para Temari sempre seria um idiota. Um idiota tão grande que era até difícil falar se ele era realmente humano.

Era tão idiota que Temari pensava nele todo o tempo. Em Suna, sempre que fiava muito distraída, pensava nele. E muitas vezes isso ocorria. E acabava ficando mais distraída, a ponto de perder para Kankurou num dos treinamentos. O idiota a fazia fazer coisas idiotas.

Quando Gaara perguntou a ela o que estava ocorrendo, ela simplesmente falou que estava pensando em coisas idiotas. Este sorriu levemente e, então, falou:

- Ok. Então continue pensando nessas "coisas" idiotas.

Nesse instante, ela percebeu que talvez a idiotice fosse contagiante. Tão contagiante que até Gaara o pegou. E Kankurou. Ah, não. Ele era idiota daquele jeito desde a infância.

Mas Kankurou passou essa idiotice para Tenten, que terminou com Neji e começou a namorar seu irmão. Hinata nunca fora idiota, mas talvez fosse contagiada por Gaara, já que eles agora estavam começando um namoro. E lá estava ela, solteira e... Sem ser idiota.

Concluiu que aqueles que amavam ficavam idiotas. Então era só ela não amar ninguém. Simples assim.

Será que é mesmo tão simples?

Foi para Konoha. Teve que ir. E ainda foi recebida por ninguém menos que o idiota. Idiotamente, o coração dela bateu mais forte. Era possível?

- Coração idiota. - murmurou para si.

No fim, ela terminou sua missão e foi embora de Konoha. Nesse instante, lhe bateu uma tristeza. Murmurou novamente:

- Tristeza idiota.

Ela, sem mais entender porque o mundo estava tão idiota, falou com Baki. Ele a ouviu da mesma maneira de sempre, seriamente. Porém quando ela citou um certo idiota, ele não agüentou e riu. Baki nunca ria. Por que agora riria? Talvez porque ele tenha virado idiota.

Temari notou, após muitas semanas, que usava idiota para tudo. O mundo havia ficado idiota. Idiota o bastante para ela apreciá-lo inconscientemente. Pois "idiota" era a denominação de Shikamaru.

E começou a filosofar. Se o mundo havia ficado idiota, porque só ela não era idiota? E se ela havia ficado idiota e vira o mundo de um jeito idiota? Não, não. Era idiotice. Filosofar sobre isso era... Idiota.

Balançou a cabeça. Fora o pensamento mais idiota que já teve! Como podia ser tão...

- Idiota. - sussurrou para si - Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...

Continuou a sussurrar, como se fosse um mantra. Até que...

- IDIOTA!!!!!!!

Todos a olharam. Ok. Talvez gritar "IDIOTA!!!" numa rua movimentada não tivesse sido uma boa idéia... Era... Idiota.

- Grr...!

Trancou-se em seu quarto e começou a pensar. Por que sempre pensava no idiota? Por que sempre via tudo de uma maneira idiota? Por que todos ficaram idiotas? Por que não parava de falar 'idiota'?

E as horas passaram. Estava quase anoitecendo. E ela continuava a pensar. Separou os fatos e então os juntou. Incrivelmente... A conclusão que teve era inexperada e... Idiota.

Ela o amava. Ela amava o idiota. E demorou tempos para perceber. Como ELA era idiota. Estava estática. E então se olhou no espelho. Estava com cara de idiota. Só não se matou porque seria idiota. O idiota do destino havia feito ela se apaixonar por um idiota!

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Não ia adiar mais. Tinha de se declarar! Seria idiota se não o fizesse. Passou por seus irmãos, e Gaara a perguntou aonde ia. Ela lhe respondeu:

- À Konoha.

- Pra quê? - perguntou Kankurou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Fazer uma coisa idiota.

Os dois sorriram e continuaram seus afazeres.

Demorou dois idiotas dias para chegar até lá. Foi correndo para o campo de treinamento. E o idiota estava lá. Recuperando o fôlego, ela o olhou. E este fez o mesmo. Fizeram essa coisa idiota por certo tempo. Ela recuperou a compostura e o observou por mais um tempo, até que finalmente falou:

- Idiota.

E sorriu.

* * *

_uau! o.o_

_nunca pensei que faria algo tão bom ;D_

_XD_

_essa fic ficou bem feliz, até'_

_-pausa pra colocar acidentalmente no Source-_

_o.o_

_que medo... eu quase que deletei a fic'_

_-pega caderninho-_

_"aprender a mexer direitinho no Fanfiction, pra não se assustar de novo" n.n'_

_voltando ao assunto... eu fiz essa fic pensando em como seria que Shikamaru e Temari tivessem descoberto que eles se amavam o.o'_

_sim... ficou confuso? mas lembrem-se!_

_Temari é uma jovem confusa e cabeça-dura!_

_prefiro tanto ShinoxTema uu_

_mas gostei de fazer essa fic_

_ah sim, o título é o nome dos dois caps. espero que gostem e REVIEW!_


	2. Problemática

_nee...! -feliz- eu finalmente fiz /o/_

_desculpem a demora! _

Naruto ainda não me pertence. Ç.Ç

**

* * *

**

**Problemática**

Temari sempre era problemática. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão insuportavelmente problemática como ela. Nesse quesito, ganhava de Ino, Sakura e até de sua própria mãe, o ser, até então, mais problemático que havia.

Tão problemática que Shikamaru sentia que ela havia sugado todo o "problemático" das coisas problemáticas. Elas haviam ficado simples, como as nuvens. Tudo o que ele via, depois que a conheceu, havia deixado de ser problemático. A problemática deixou as coisas problemáticas simples.

Choji preocupou-se com o amigo e quando ele disse que não havia mais coisas problemáticas, o amigo riu e falou:

- Talvez você que tenha ficado problemático.

E então, ele entendeu. Talvez o moreno estivesse certo. Talvez ele havia ficado problemático. Problemático o bastante para notar o quanto as coisas problemáticas não eram tão problemáticas. Muito confuso, problemático.

Mas havia uma maneira de "desproblematizar". Ino, a problemática, quando começou a namorar Kiba, deixou de ser problemática. E a mesma coisa aconteceu com Sakura, junto de Sai. E ele continuava sozinho e... Mais problemático.

Era simplesmente se apaixonar. Fácil assim.

Fácil?

Teve que esperar a problemática no portão. Esta tinha uma missão importante lá. Na hora que a viu, sentiu-se corar.

- Que problemático. – murmurou, virando o rosto.

Terminou rapidamente e se foi. Naquela hora, Shikamaru sentiu-se sozinho. Murmurando novamente disse a si mesmo:

- Solidão problemática.

Já não entendia mais o que estava acontecendo com ele, para ser tão problemático. Falou com a única pessoa que entenderia algo assim. Kurenai. Falaria com Asuma, se ele não estivesse morto. E uma das poucas pessoas que concordavam com a maneira de pensar dele, estava ali. O ouviu compreensivelmente, até que citou o nome da problemática. Ela ficou séria e, então virou-se para seu marido, Kakashi, que acabara de chegar na casa. Ao ela falar aquilo para ele, o homem sorriu e murmurou "parabéns". Que coisa problemática.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sentar-se no parque e filosofar sobre o que lhe falaram e descobriu. O mundo ficou simples, simples o bastante para ele não gostar, sem nem saber disso. Além do mais, tudo o que era problemático lembrava Temari.

Se todos que se apaixonavam ficavam simples, por que não funcionou com ele? lógico, tentou se apaixonar por qualquer pessoa, até mesmo por Choji, numa hora desesperadora. Muito problemático. Então... Se todos os problemáticos ficavam simples, pra onde ia o "problemático" deles, quando se apaixonavam? Será que ia para as pessoas simples, que viravam problemáticas? Muito problemático.

- Problemático. – murmurou, olhando o céu, sem nuvens.

Voltou para casa, só para ficar no jardim, olhando um jogo problemático, que Asuma-sensei o havia feito jogar. O mestre não era problemático, mas morreu por alguém que era. Ele amava Kurenai, e não sabia, que problemático. Isso o fazia uma pessoa simples.

E então a resposta lhe veio. Ele podia amar a problemática inconscientemente. Logicamente era problemático, mas era a solução menos problemática e... Não. Muito problemático. Balançou a cabeça, em negação. Não havia como amá-la. Havia somente 47,8 por cento de chance de este a amar.

…

Certo. 58,9 por cento de chance. Mas ainda era pouco.

Obviamente sabia que ela não era feia. Até que era problematicamente atraente. Mas todos os problemáticos eram, certo?

Com isso, as chances eram de 67,11 por cento de chance.

Chances problemáticas.

Passou a noite inteira em sua escrivaninha, vendo o que era ou não problemático a ponto de se apaixonar.

Quando o sol problemático machucou seus olhos, que estavam com olheiras, graças as coisas problemáticas que fez, que problemático. Levantou-se e saiu para o campo de treinamento. Lá era problemático, mas nem tanto quanto ficar em seu problemático quarto.

E a conclusão problemática da noite passada era, definitivamente, correta. Ele tinha 89,2 por cento de chance de estar problematicamente apaixonado pela problemática.

Sentou-se no chão. Observou os pássaros problemáticos irem beber água e procurar comida. Viu as folhas, molhadas pelo orvalho da manhã, secarem lentamente. Aff... Chato e problemático. Mas havia algo nele que lhe dizia para estar lá. Que coisa problemática!

Um barulho problemático chamou sua atenção. Lá, estava a problemática, recuperando o fôlego e o observando. E ele fez o mesmo. Essa coisa problemática durou certo tempo. A menina recuperou a compostura ao mesmo tempo que ele, problematicamente se levantou. E, a ouviu dizer, problematicamente:

- Idiota. – e sorriu.

Retrucou, também sorrindo problematicamente:

- Problemática.

E foi até ela.

* * *

_eu sei que demorou ù.ú_

_mas as dez fics que eu fiz, com esse mesmo nome... ERAM horríveis ò.ó/_

_dava vergonha de mandar._

_mas esta me agradou bastante ;D_

_bom... aqui está n.n_

_para Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan espero que goste o/_

_XD_

_desculpem a demora, ok?_

_reviews?_


End file.
